Last-Minute Fight
Sly and Sloane crawled through the drain pipe and informed the mission by Bentley. Bentley: Murray's rotund features prevent him from fitting through the drain pipe. So, we'll need you to unlock the vault room from the inside. I've heard through a reliable source that the guards keep the vault combination written beneath one of their break tables. Sloane: So, you want us to crawl each one until we find the code? Bentley: That's the idea. - Sloane looked through the first table and finds... Sloane: Nothing. Bentley: Keep looking. It's here somewhere. - Sly looked through the second table. Sly: I don't see any code. Sloane: It has to be in the last two. - Suddenly, Ultron's voice appeared on the speakers. Ultron: Sending a daughter to do Sly Cooper's job. A risky move as ever. Sloane: You... You're Ultron! Ultron: You heard of me.. Good. I want to let everyone you care about know that I have already won. She doesn't seem to know it just yet. Sloane: What are you talking about? Ultron? Sly: Sloane? You are okay? Sloane: Y--Yeah. I'm okay. Got the code? Sly: Yeah, let's get them inside. - Sly pressed the code and Sloane flipped the switch. Bentley, Murray, Sonja, Alister and the Lombax Five entered the board room. Murray: Thanks for breaking us in, pal. "The Murray" approves. Sonja: I'm so proud of you, Sloane. Sloane: Thanks, mom. Bentley: Let's get down to brass tacks. I need to hack both the vault room computers to get control of the electric winch above the ballroom. Sonja: So, wait... What's that got to do with us here? Bentley: The second I enter their servers, they'll be on to us. You guys need to work together to keep the thugs off my back. Sloane: Crawling with thugs? Uh.. Nate: Don't worry, I got her. Sonja: Thanks, Nate. Alright, girls. Get ready to transform! Lombax Six, Enchanted Power! - One by one, the Lombax Six transformed into their Enchanted Forms. Nate: Wow.. Tough and fashionable. Sloane: Yep, that's my mom. Sly: You and me, pal. Side by side. Murray: "The Murray" knows no fear! - Bentley started hacking one of the computers when guards and Pixie Dark showed up. Bentley: Okay, I'm in. Hacking the level six barrier. Pixie Dark: What's going on here? Wha-? You! Sonja: Surprised, Pixie Dark? Pixie Dark: No! I knew leaving Moona with the Winter Soldier was a terrible idea. Sonja: Guess it's your turn to hit the dust. Pixie Dark: You think you can beat all of us too easily? - Out of nowhere, Sonic and Black Widow appeared before Pixie Dark. Black Widow: Not alone. Pixie Dark: Huh? Who are you? Black Widow: The fighter who will kick your behind. Pixie Dark: Why you-! AAH!! Sonja: Oh no.. Not again.. Nate: Wait.. What's wrong with her? Sonja: Ultron's mind control. I've seen this back in Paris. Nate: Get behind me. Sloane: You don't have to tell me twice. Bentley: Going for level three! Sonja: Tell me, Ultron, why are you stalking me? Pixie Dark/Ultron: Because I have seen a future. The one you cannot prevent to happen. A world controlled by darkness, plunged into chaos. You have completed me, Lombax of the Crystal Shrines. And now, to return the favor, I shall complete you into my stead. Sonja: I don't think so, Ultron! Pixie Dark/Ultron: That is not your decision to make.. - Nate then spotted the Mind Stone on Pixie Dark's forehead. Nate: Oh my.. She's got the Mind Stone! - The Lombax Six attacked Pixie Dark and brought her down. Eille gets the Mind Stone out of Pixie Dark, causing her to pass out. Eille: I'll take that. Sonja: Nice job, Eille. We got one of the Infinity Stones now. Bentley: I'm unstoppable! I've got control of the winch. Thanks for the back-up, guys. Sonja: No problem. We got this one covered. - Pixie Dark suddenly vanished without a trace. Nate: What the hay? Where did she go? Sonja: No idea, but let's not jump ahead. Can you take Sloane back to the Safe House? Nate: Sure. I'll do that. Cleo: Hold it right there. Nate: Cleo! I.. Uh... Cleo: You didn't save one guard for me? Oh! Here's one you missed. - Cleo jump-attacked the guard from behind Sonic. Tails: Whoa.. I didn't see him back there. Good thinking. Nate: Yeah.. Sloane, be with your mom for a little while, okay? Sloane: Sure. - Sloane ran towards Sonja, leaving Nate with Cleo. Cleo: Now then, I was looking for you everywhere. You should've told me you are helping Sonja. Nate: You're right. It's my fault. Cleo: Don't be sorry. Just let me help too for now on, okay? Nate: Yeah, I'll let you a hand. There's something I wish to ask. Cleo: Go ahead. Nate: Cleo.. How should I say this..? Would you- - Cleo kissed Nate, for she already knew the question he is going ask. Cleo: Yes. I'm yours. - Nate embraced Cleo and Sonja got confused. Sonja: Let me get this straight. You two...got engaged just now!? Cleo: We are. This one journey in Arizona taught me a few things about him. Sonja: OMG! You gotta invited me to the wedding! Cleo: We will. But, are you guys planning a heist right now? Sonja: Oh, right! I think that's the last job we need to take before the big heist. Nate: Need any help, Sonja? Sonja: Not really. But if you guys can handle Whiplash for us, that'll be awesome. Cleo: We'll do it together. Nate: You bet we would. Category:Scenes - Sonja